


I Could Get Used To This

by berserkrei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkrei/pseuds/berserkrei
Summary: After returning to Earth, Lance began to appreciate the simpler moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let alone voltron fic, so please feel free to give critiques. Thought I'd write something short and sweet to start off with.

Lance quietly hummed to the music playing in the background as he added flour, eggs and milk to the bowl. He came to enjoy simple luxuries; for instance, having the freedom to choose what to eat after years being subjected to green goo on board of the castle. 

As he whisked the mixture, he thought of how long it had been since he last ate with the rest of the team. Don’t get him wrong he couldn’t be happier with his life, he’d finally started anew on Earth after being stuck in space fighting a seemingly endless war, but he also missed the memories he had made up there. 

Forming Voltron for the first time; liberating planets from Galra control, finally confessing to Keith after all those years of rivalry. That last thought made Lance blush slightly. It was clearly evident that Lance wasn’t good at relationships with the amount of times he flirted with anything bipedal and could think and speak, Keith was different though. He knew he couldn’t mess things up like he did with everything else and if he couldn’t show his feeling through affection then he would through antagonising Keith at every possible moment.  
Or so he hoped. What actually happened was years of arguing and near fights until one night where Lance accidently revealed his feelings to him. 

Lance chuckled as he poured batter into the pan. If he hadn’t been so stubborn he could’ve been in a relationship years ago after hearing of Keith’s mutual crush. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t change a thing after seeing Keith’s face of confusion and then annoyance at the fact both of them had been that dense and stubborn to see the others infatuation.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Lance jumped slightly when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “What are you doing?” 

“Fuc—” shouted Lance before realising who grabbed him, “I was trying to surprise you with breakfast before you woke up.”

Keith stared at him for a second before laughing, causing Lance to frown at the smaller man. “You and your awful humming woke me up. I knew people could be bad at singing, but humming? That’s a whole new level of bad”

“I’ll have you know that my singing _and_ humming could win anybody’s heart, just like they did with yours” declared Lance.

“Yeah right." Keith stuttered "Now are you going to sort out those pancakes before they burn or are—” With Keith’s mocking mixed with the smell of smoke Lance quickly diverted his attention to the quickly blackening breakfast.

20 minutes and many failed attempts later Lance finally served breakfast. His and Keith’s bickering carried all through their meal and even through cleaning up, only ending when Keith sheepishly said he loved Lance, knocking him into silence.

After several minutes Lance looked at the embarrassed man and whispered as if it was a secret only for them to know, “Y’know, I could get used to this.”


End file.
